


Car Wars

by Prime breadwalker (sorayume)



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorayume/pseuds/Prime%20breadwalker
Summary: What's on the tin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Car Wars

Once upon a time

There was a car named Luke

And he drove off a cliff and became a bent pile of trash in a sand dune

His father car cried oil

The End


End file.
